Akatsuki menjadi alim
by Cute Rossi-chan
Summary: Akatsuki geng ternakal di KHS, semua murid pada takut. Tapi bagaimana jika Akatsuki menjadi alim? Bagi yang mau baca, silah'kan review
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Menjadi Alim**

**Rated: k+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Punya ku tentunya *Plak*, iya-iya! Punya Kishi-san.**

**Summary: Akatsuki adalah geng ternakal di KHS, semua murid pada takut. Tapi bagaimana jika Akatsuki menjadi alim?**

**Warning: Non muslim dilarang baca, kecuali yang mau...**

Di pagi yang cerah terlihat siswa KHS sedang….err….. ketakutan? Ada apa dengan siswa itu? Mari kita lihat. "Eh, duit lo mana? Cepet kasih." Pinta anak bercadar, Kakuzu.

"A-aku tak punya uang k-k-k-k-" Kata anak yang dipalak kakuzu.

"K-k-k-k kenapa?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Kancing baju senpai terbuka. Tuh duitnya pada jatuh." Kata anak itu lancar, kakuzu pun melihat kebawah.

"Ya ampun! Maafin mami ya, sayang, mami telah meletak'kanmu dibawah lantai." Kakuzu menangis lebay, anak yang dipalak Kakuzu langsung kabur.

.

"Heh! Mana buku bokep yang lo janji'kan?" Tanya Pein kepada Naruto.

"Suer! Bukunya udah dibuang ama emak gue." Kata Naruto takut.

"Kenapa dibuang? Kau tau itu hidup gue kan?" Kata Pein.

"Masa senpai belum tau? Ya sudah, aku jelasin." Kata Naruto. "Ehem, hari ini adalah hari suci, dimana semua umat islam berpuasa. Puasa itu adalah, tidak makan, minum, dan harus menahan hawa nafsu." Jelas Naruto seperti seorang ustad mengajar muridnya.

"Hawa nafsu? Berarti hanya kaum wanita yang menahan nafsu." Gumam Pein.

"Bukan hanya wanita! Tapi juga kaum pria, kalau kau melanggarnya, kau akan dapat siksaan hidup."

Pein hanya memasang wajah –artinya?-

"kita tidak boleh makan ataupun minum, itu yang namanya hawa nafsu!" Kata Naruto tegas.

"Oh." Kata Pein, padahal dia gak ngerti sama sekali. "Jadi apa maksudnya?" Tanya pein dengan tampang bodoh, terpaksa Naruto harus mengulangi kata-katanya.

.

"Sasu-chan~, aku minta makanan donk! Tadi mama tidak memberiku sarapan, terus kantin tutup!" Kata Itachi lebay.

"Kakak lupa hari inin hari apa? Ini bulan puasa kak!" Teriak Sasuke dingin.

"Bulan puasa itu apa?" Tanya Itachi dengan tampang blo'onnya.

"Puasa itu adalah-"

"Puasa itu menahal lapar dan minum! Kakak ingat sekarang!" Kata Itachi seperti anak TK, Sasuke hanya sweetdrop.

.

"Wah~, Lollipop! Senpai-senpai! Tobi mau lollipop!" Teriak Tobi pada Deidara yang jelas-jelas ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan hari ini Tobi, liat donk, tokonya sedang tutup." Kata Dei yang masih menutup telinganya.

"Yah~, padahal Tobi anak baik mau lollipop….." Kata Tobi kecewa.

Cklekk

"Wah~, ada orang ternyata, apa kau mau beli lollipop untuk buka nanti?" Kata seorang bapak-bapak.

"Buka? Maksud bapak apa?" Tanya Dei bingung.

"Dari pada kalian diluar mending masuk yuk." Kata Bapak itu menyuruh Dei dan Tobi masuk.

.

"Ehem, Buka puasa itu adalah, kita makan setelah adzan magrib. Asal kau tau, puasa itu nikmat."

"Nikmat ya pak? Aku jadi kepingin, un."

"Kepingin apa Senpai?"

"Jadi kepingin makan….." Kata Dei udah membayangkan hal rate M.

"Puasa itu adalah… kita menahan lapar dan minum."

"Jadi itu yang namanya bulan puasa?" Tanya Tobi.

"Hmmm…. Menarik, emang puasa itu harus dilakukan setiap manusia, un?

"Awalnya begitu, tapi setelah banyak agama didunia ini, jadi hanya umat islam yang melaksana'kannya."

"Tapi apa mengapa kita harus puasa?" Tanya Tobi bingung.

"Biar kita merasa'kan apa yang dirasa'kan umat miskin."

"U-umat miskin, Tobi anak kaya gak mau jadi miskin!"

"Sejak kapan lo jadi kakuzu, tob?" Tanya Dei.

"Hehehehe….." Gila!

_Sepulang sekolah, tepatnya di markas Akatsuki_

"Pengumuman sodara-sodara!" Teriak Pein.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Tobi yang melihat Pein jadi presiden

" Mulia besok kita akan berpuasa! Kita ini sudah besar, dan orang sebesar kita sudah harus bisa berpuasa satu hari penuh!"

"Leader! Di kitab Jashin tidak ada yang namanya 'puasa'" Protes Hidan.

"Itu'kan kitabmu, kita akan menjadi alim! Berdua dimulai!" Kata Pein sambil meletak'kan tangannya didepan mukanya.

"Tapi gimana doanya, un?"

"Iya juga yah, kita sewa aja ustad!"

"Iya! Kebetulan aku dapat brosur tentang agama!" Teriak zetsu sambil memengang brosur.

_CEPAT! DAPAT'KAN UZTAD GRATIS!_

_NO TELP: 081477XXXX_

_USTAZD YANG BAKAL MENJADI'KAN ANDA ORANG ALIM!_

"Gratis! Berarti kita tidak perlu minta uang kepada 'king of money'" Kata Pein senang.

"Sudah cepet! Telepon!" Suruh Konan. Pein pun mengambi hp nya lalu mekan tombol momornya ia tuju.

Tuut Tuut…

"_Hallo?"_

"Hai, apa benar ini tempat sewa ustad?"

"_Benar, bapak mau pesan berapa ustadnya?"_

"Satu, pokoknya hari ini harus datang." Kata Pein lalu menutup telponnya.

Ting Tong!

"Cepet banget tuh ustad datangnya." Kata Dei tak percaya.

Ting Tong

"Iya-iya bentar!" Kata Pein lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklekk

"Pizza Hot disini!" kata orang yang ngebel. "Pizza dengan super extra tomat, pesanan anda."

"Saya itu memesan ustad bukan pizza!"

"Anda benar'kan pak, Pein bin nagato bin jelak nan banget?"

"Bukan! Mungkin salah alamat kali!"

Blam!

Pein langsung membanting pintu.

Ting Tong

"Apa lagi!" Tanya Pein setelah membuka pintu yang kedua kalianya.

"Astafirruloh'alazim, tidak baik marah-marah seperti itu pada bulan puasa nak." Kata orang itu.

""Ustazd ya?"

"Iya, nak. Kenalkan, nama saya adalah Orochimaru nan seksi." Kata ustazd yang dipanggil Orochimaru

'Dih, ini ustazd atau bukan? Nama yang aneh.' Pikir Pein. "Silah'kan masuk Ori-sama." Orochimaru pun masuk.

.

"Jadi apa yang belum kalian ketauhi tentang agama ini?"

"Saya sih sudah hapal semua juz dan juga artinya." Kata Hidan santai.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa panggil saya?"

"Ori-sama, dia ini ikut alira DJ, dewa hip hop." Bisik Sasori yang berada disebelahnya.

"Inalilahhi…."

"Siapa yang meninggal Ori-sama?" Tanya Itachi yang sedikit tau dengan agama.

"Sebelum kita belajar, baca basmallah."

"Baca buku apa, Oro-sama?" Tanya Tobi (Dasar Autis! *diserang pake lollipop ama Tobi*)

"Bila saya bilanga 'baca basmallah', kalian harus membaca kata 'Bismillah hiroma nirohim.'"

"Ohhh." Akatsuki hanya ber'oh ria.

"Oh ya, bagi yang cewek, kau harus menutup aurat mu."

"Urat'kan ada di dalam, gimana cara nutupnya?"

"Bukan urat sayang~, tapi a-urat."

"Enak aja panggil ayangku 'sayang', dia ini pacarku bukan pacar lo." Kata Pein sambil meluk-meluk Konan.

"Ambil ini dan pakai." Kata Orochimaru sambil mengasih Konan mukena.

.

"Wah~, Konan-chan cantik ya!" Puji Pein setelah Konan memakai mukena yang diberikan Ori-sama. "Oro-sama, itu baju model jaman apa?"

"Itu baju mukena, itu untuk sholat."

"Sholat itu apa?" Tanya Akatsuki.

'Nih anak, udah gede juga. Gak tau apa-apa tentang agama sedikit pun, kemana sih ibunya?' Batin Orochimaru.

"Jadi Sholat itu adalah ….bla…..bla…..bla….." Oro-sama mulai menjelas'kan apa itu sholat.

.

"Sampai sini pelajarannya ya, anak-anak." Kata Orochimaru. "Assalamualaikum."

"….." Akatsuki hanya diam.

"Kok diem sih? Jawab donk."

"Yang Oro-sama bilang itu apa?" Tanya Dei bego.

"Sabar….Sabar…" Gumam Oro. "Jika aku bilang 'Assalamualaikum' kalian haru jawab 'Waalaikumsalam.'" Jelas Orochimaru.

"Oh, Waalaikum salam sensei!"

"Dah~." Kata Oro lalu pergi.

T B C

Hehehehehe….. Rossi-chan hadir!

Gimana? Humornya kurang ya? Atau terlaluuuu garing?

Apa pun pendapat reader, kuterima.

REVIEW! BOLEH KALAU MAU NGE-FLAME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki menjadi alim**

**Disclaimer: Punya Kishi-san!**

**Rated: k+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Summary: ****Akatsuki adalah geng ternakal di KHS, semua murid pada takut. Tapi bagaimana jika Akatsuki menjadi alim?**

Matahari belum menampak'kan sinarnya, tapi diluar sudah ribut. _"Sahur! Sahur! Sahur!" _Begitulah kira-kira teriakannya.

"Hoaamm, Apaan tuh? Ribet banget eh, ribut banget." Kata Pein yang terbangun.

"_Sahur! Sayur, eh, Sahur!"_ Pein yang tidak tahan dengan suara berisiknya pun menghampiri orang yang berteriak.

.

"Woy! Jangan teriak-teriak napa?" Kata Pein sewot, orang yang berteriak-teriak tadi pun menghampiri Pein.

"Ternyata mas sudah bangun." Kata orang yang dikenal sebagai, kang Juugo.

"Mas, mus, mas, mus, lo kira gue ikan mas?" Kata Pein masih sewot.

"Maaf deh mas, eh, kang Pein," Kata kang Juugo. "Kalau akang sudah bangun, akang Juggo harus pergi, bye~" Kata kang Juggo lebay.

"Najis gue dibilang 'akang' ama tuh orang." Kata Pein, lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

_Dapur_

"Deidara! Mana airnya?" Teriak Konan kepada Deidara.

"Ini airnya, un."

"Cebe?"

"ini, un."

"mie?"

"Here it is, un."

"Nugget's?"

"Kono, un."

"Sake?"

"Sake? Untuk apa, un?" Tanya Dei bingung.

"Diminum, ya, di buang lah. Nih sampah, buang sana!" Kata Konan menyuruh Dei untuk membuang sampah.

"Terus? Cabe? Mie? Nugget's itu buat apa, un?"

"Oh itu, itu udah pada Expired."

"Oh." Kata Dei hanya ber'oh' ria, lalu ia keluar dengan membawa kantong super gede itu.

_Ruang TV_

"Del, namamu ku ganti ya? Namamu kan Abdel, gimana kalau diganti abdul?" Kata Kisame pada ikannya.

Blurrp…blurrpp (Terserah lu deh.)

"Bagus."

_Kamar SasoDeiTobi_

"Sasori-senpai! Kenapa sih, Dei-senpai ikut masak ama Konan-senpai?"

"I don't know."

"Senpai is a bad boy! Masa gak mau kasih tau ke Tobi sih!"

"Berisik amat sih lu? Gue lagi fokus nih sama perkerjaan gue." Kata Sasori sewot walaupun gak keliatan.

"Deidara-senpai~! Sasori-senpai jahat!" Teriak Tobi lebay.

_Kamar Pein (Gak mungkin dia tidur ama Konan)_

"Buku bokep ini dibuang, yang ini dibuang, yang ini? Buang aja deh semuanya." Kata Pein sambil membawa 100 lebih majalah, Koran (Mang ada?), novel dan buku cerita bokep.

.

"Selamat tinggal anakku, hidup bahagia adalah keinginanku." Kata Pein sambil menangis lebay.

_Kamar Hidankaku_

"Ya allah, ampuni lah dosaku, dan terimalah imanku." Guman Hidan kagak jelas.

"30 ribu rupiah buat beli al-qur'an, 10 ribu buat beli tasbih."

_Kebun Zetsu_

"Nah, nanti pas lebaran tumbuh yang banyak ya." Kata si item.

"Bener tuh kata si item, tumbuh yang banyak!" Serem ih, disitu Cuma sendirian.

.

Sekarang baru matahari menampak'kan dirinya, Akatsuki pun bangun dari tidurnya yang sangat (tidak) nyenyak.

.

"Senpai, ini uang yang kakak minta." Kata Kiba –anak yang kemarin dipalak ama Kakuzu- sambil member sebuah amplop.

"Kasih ke fakir miskin." Kata Kakuzu yang masih sibuk dengan perkerjaannya.

"Fakir miskin ya? Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Kata Kiba sambil berjalan (setengah) berlari.

_Kelas 3-1 (Kelas Pein, Konan, Sasori, Tobi.)_

"Sha la la la la la…" Gumam Pein bosan.

"Pein! Kata Jiraiya-sama, ada buku bokep edisi ramadhan lho." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba datang.

"Edisi Ramadhan? Emang ada?" Tanya Pein kaget setengah hidup.

"Aku juga bingung, emang ada buka bokep edisi ramadhan. Kita liat aja yuk." Mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Sasori-senpai!" Panggil Kankuro. "Aku baru buat Barbie baru lho, edisi puasa." Sambung Kankuro.

"Mana? Lihat dong." Pinta Sasori, Kankuro pun menunjuk'kan berbie –yang dibuat sendiri- itu.

"Ta da!" Bentuk Barbie, pakai daster putih polos dengan rambut yang panjang.

"Itu bukan edisi ramadhan tapi edisi Halloween." Kata Sasori datar. 'Serem banget nih Barbie, jadi merinding gue.' BAtin Sasori yang ketakutan.

"Masih banyak yang aku bawa, mau lihat?" Tanya Kankuro, Sasori hanya mengangguk. "Yuk." Mereka pun pergi.

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi is a good boy!" Teriak Tobi gak jelas.

Plak!

Tobi langsung kena sepatunya Konan.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan Tobi is a goofball." Kata Konan sambil mengambil sepatunya.

"Tobi isn't a goofball!" Kata Tobi sambil menangis. "Konan senpai jahat!" Kata Tobi, lalu pergi tanpa tujuan.

_Kelas 3-2 (Kelas Dei, Zetsu, Hidan ama Kakuzu)_

Silent…

_Kelas 3-3 (kelas Kisame, Itachi)_

"Sasuke~, aku lapar~." Kata Itachi lebay.

"Lepasin aku, aku ingin pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Itachi.

"Iya-iya." Kata Itachi sebel, Sasuke pun pergi.

"Ita! Ada Abdul nih!" Teriak Kisame gak jelas.

"Ngapain lo bawa ikan terkutuk itu?"

"Abdul ini gak terkutuk! Lu tuh yang terkutuk, muda-muda udah keriputan." Kata Kisame marah.

"Eh! Gue bukannya kriputan…."

"Tapi?"

"Gue ikut ayah gue."

"Itu sih sama aja, ayah lo kan emang tua." Kata Kisame lalu pergi.

_Waktunya pulang!_

"Mana nih si Ori-sama?" Tanya Kisame.

Ting Tong

"Tuh orang panjang umur ya, gue bukain dulu pintunya." Kata Pein sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Cklekk

"Pizza Hot disin," Kata orang –yang mengantar pizza kemarin-. "Pizza extra tomat pesanan tuan Pein bin Nagato bin jelek nan banget."

"Salah rumah!"

Blam

Pintu yang tak berdosa sama sekali dibanting oleh Pein, yang menang adalah? Pintu! Kenapa bisa pintu? Karna orang Pizza mendorong pintunya hingga membuat Pein kejedot.

Back To the Story (Emang tadi kita kemana?)

Ting Tong

"Siapa lo?" Tanya Pein bingung.

"Nama saya adalah Kabuto bin ganteng nan banget." Kata orang yang bernama Kabuto itu. "Hari ini Orochimaru tidak masuk, jadi saya yang menganti'kannya."

"Ya sudah, masuk." Mereka pun masuk.

.

"Mak~, lapar~"

"Kapan bukanya, un?"

"20 ribu ditambah 2 ribu? Bisa makan apa ya?"

"Hah~, gue tersiksa."

Begitlah kira-kira keluhan Akatsuki.

"Woy! Gak buta udah datang."

"Nama saya KABUTO bukan gak buta." Kata Kabuto sambil menekan namanya.

"Maaf Kabuto."

"Siapa Kabuto itu, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kabuto itu… Tadi anda ngapain kesini?" Tanya Pein lupa.

"Dasar pikun, saya adalah-"

"Oh ya, dia ini mau menganti'kan Ori-sama."

"Oh, emang Ori-sama kenapa?" Tanya Konan.

"Dia sedang ganti kulit, dan ganti kulitnya bisa saja sampai 12 hari."

"Oh." Kata Akatsuki ber'oh' ria.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja belajarnya." Kata Kabuto sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "Ehem, Neng namanya siapa?" Tanya Kabuto sambil nyolek-nyolek Deidara.

"Apaan sih nyolek-nyolek, dosa tau." Kata Deidara. "Lo homo ya?" Tanya Dei.

"H-homo? Gue masih normal, tadi itu gue hanya ngetes lo, normal atau gak."

"Cara ngetesnya, un?"

"Rambutmu kan panjang, itu bisa tergolong banci." Jawab Kabuto.

"Oh." Deidara hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang hafal surat al-fatihah?" Tanya Kabuto.

…

"Kenapa diam?"

"Kita tidak hafal surat-surat itu." Kata Pein mewakili anak buahnya.

T B C

Humornya tambah berkura ya? tambah gak jelas ya? tambah aneh ya? tambah tamba-

Reader: Diam! Fic aneh juga.

Huuuuu Reader jahat *Lari-lari gak jelas*

Review YA! Huaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki menjadi alim**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishi-san!**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: ****Akatsuki adalah geng ternakal di KHS, semua murid pada takut. Tapi bagaimana jika Akatsuki menjadi alim?**

"kalian ini…. Apa kalian tidak tau sedikit pun tentang agama?" Tanya Kabuto sambil dugem pelan.

"Tidak."

GUBRAAK

"Terus yang kalian pelajari selama ini apa?" Tanya Kabuto kaget + Bingung.

"MTK, IPA, SBK, Fisika, IPS, dll." Kata Pein dengan wajah begonya *di bantai ama Pein*

"Oh my goat kecebur got, bukan itu, maksudnya kalian ini diajari apa sama orang tua kalian?"

"Hiks… orang tua kita sudah meninggal sejak kita masih berumur 7 tahun." Kata Pein sambil menangis mengingat orang tuanya.

"Kita? Lo aja kali, kita gak." Kata Akatsuki minus Konan.

"Kalian jahat! Aku benci kalian, aku akan pernah suka sama kalian lagi!" Teriak Pein gak jelas.

"Astafirrulah'alazim, kalian ini, sudah jangan bertengkar, ntar suaranya abis loh." Kata Kabuto memperingat'kan.

"Un! Aku mau tanya, un!" Kata Dei sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Siapa yang membawa kitab suci al-qur'an?" Tanyanya.

"Hmmm… Nabi Muhammad tentunya." Jawab Kabuto (sok) tau.

"Salah banget, un. Yang bawa al-qur'an itu ustad." Kata Dei.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Akatsuki tertawa, Sasori pun ikut ketawa (OMG! Sasori Ketewa!).

"Apa yang lucu sih?" Tanya Gak buta, eh, Kabuto.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah, baiklah muridku semua, karna sekarang sudah dekat dengan waktunya, bagaimana kita berbuka bersama?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Bilang aja mau dapat makanan gratis." Gumam Pein.

"Saya bantu deh, gimana?" Tanya Kabuto lagi.

"Baiklah!" Kata Akatsuki semangat 45.

"Hmmm… enaknya makan apa ya?" Tanya Konan entah pada siapa.

"Gimana kalau jelly berbentuk buruh hantu? Atau ayam goreng bom?" Tanya Dei pada Konan.

"Ayam goreng bom? Cara masak ayam gituan gimana?"

"Taruh ayam kedalam panci goreng deh pake bom."

"Bagaimana kalau kita masak-"

"Woy! Ada acara dapur mariam!" Teriak Pein dari arah ruang tv.

"Dapur Mariam? Nonton yuk, mana tau kita bisa masak masakan yang disaji'kan Mariam." Kata Konan langsung ngibrit ke ruang tv.

.

Makanan sudah siap, sekarang Akatsuki + Kabuto ada di meja makan. "Itadakimasu!"

"Tunggu!" cegah Kabuto.

"Kenapa Kabuto-senpai?" Tanya tobi.

"Azdan magrib belum berbunyi."

"Oh." Akatsuki hanya ber'oh' ria.

30 abad kemudian, I mean, 30 menit kemudian.

_Allahu akbar allahu akbar…._

"Akhirnya!" Teriak Akatsuki sambil mengambil makanan mereka, "Itadakimasu!"

"Wait! Berdoa'lah sembulum berbuka."

"Bismillah, amin." Akatsuki pun langsung memakan makanannya.

'DJ ampuni lah hambamu ini.' Batin Kabuto –yang ternyata pengikut DJ.

.

"Saya PErmisi dulu." Kata Kabuto lalu pergi.

_Keesok'kan harinya_

"Hoaamm!" Pein Menguap lebar. "Nani? Udah jam 3:30 am?" Kata Pein setelah melihat jam dijitalnya.

"Woy bangun! Sahur! Sahur! Sahur! Udah Sayur, eh, Sahur! cepet bangun!" Teriak Pein Panik.

"Iya-iya."

.

.

"Karna sudah mau habis waktunya, kita makan mie ya." Kata Konan menaruh semangkuk mie.

"Kok Cuma one?" Tanya Kisame.

"Gak cukup waktunya." Kata Konan lalu duduk.

Akatsuki pun mengmbil sendok pribadi mereka.

Pein, yang bermotih cewek berkerudung merah muda.

Konan yang bermotih kertas berbentuk ketupat.

Kisame yang bermotif Abdul.

Itachi yang bermotif pantat ayam.

Hidan yang bermotih kitab DJ.

Kakuzu yang bermotih uang halal -?-"

Sasori yang bermotih boneka Barbie dari india.

Dei yang bermotih burung hantu tengah malam.

Tobi yang bermotif lollipop.

Zetsu yang bermotif Sayur mayur.

Sekarang mie itu sudah ada di sendon atau garpu mereka, tinggal di masuk'kan kedalam mulut deh.

3 cm

2 cm

5 cm (Ditiup dulu, panas!)

2 cm

1 sm

Dan… Ternyata, waktunya sudah habis! Hore! Hip-hip hura!

"Huaaa! Aku belum makan! Ntar kalau aku mati gimana?"

"DJ! Kenapa kau menghukum ku?"

"Un! Un! Un!"

"Lollipop tobi!"

Kira-kira begitulah teriak'kan Akatsuki.

_Skull time_

"Lapar~." Kata Aktsuki pas lagi istirahat.

"Ah! Kita itu harus bisa menjadi diri kita sendiri!" Teriak Pein gak jelas.

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Akatsuki bingung.

"Kita kembali kejalan yang dulu lagi!"

"Baiklah!" Kata Akatsuki semangat.

.

"Naruto! mana buku bokep yang lo janjiin?"

.

"Mana buku yang ada gambar malaikatnya?"

.

"Dul, nama lo gue ganti jadi abdel lagi ya?"

.

"Sasuke~, Makan, laper, makan, laper..."

.

"Kiba! bayar utang lo! cepet! gak pake lama."

.

"Jashin, ODJ, ..."

.

"La la la la la la, barbie ku sayang yang paling seksi!"

.

"Un! gue cantik atau ganteng ya?"

.

"Tobi is a good boy, not a goofball."

.

"... Pilih yang mana ya? Choji atau Choza?"

_The End_

Fic ini memang pendek, Huh! Humor udah gak ada di otak, jadi saya Akhiri fic ini!

Bye-bye, sampai ketemu di fic yang lain.

Review as always


End file.
